Make a Wish upon a Star
by OnePieceDoesExist
Summary: "What's with the tattoo?" "I use it to grant wishes, like coming to see you, Luffy." Luffy looked up at her, surprised but still confused."So?" She chuckled at his response. "So , you want so see your Nakama again, right?" He nodded viciously. She giggled. "Then, will you make a wish?" 'Luffy restarts his adventure' story with a smarter, stronger Lu! No Pairings yet.
1. Chapter 1

Luffy's mind was rattling inside his head. His emotions were swirling about trying to grasp the sight before him. Anger, horror, disgust, fright. He didn't want to believe it. Three years ago he had set out to become a pirate. He had gathered Nakama and loved them more than anything. He had lost his brother and spent two years away from his Nakama. The grief that passed through him the day they confronted Kuma, the day that Ace died, were nothing compared to this. Here he was, feet away from all of his friends, unable to help. 'Damn sea stone!'

He watched as slowly they started disappearing. No, this wasn't like with Kuma, there was no coming back after training. The admirals were here along with the Five elders. Why were they here again? Wasn't it a simple coincidence. That's right, he had stumbled into what he thought was a restaurant and had walked into a meeting of the marines most powerful forces.

He stared forwards, pulling on the chains that wrapped around his entire body as Brook's bones were shattered, his tone dial flying and skidding across the ground. "BROOK!" Luffy felt tears cascade down his face and Brooks lifeless bones tumbled to the ground.

The others were sharing similar faces of pain and shock. "You shouldn't look away from your enemy, cyborg!" Franky looked back, too late, as a haki covered blade pierced through his chest.

"FRANKY!" Luffy struggled against the bonds, he needed to help his friends! He stared at his remaining Nakama. "RUN!" He screamed, a sense of Deja-vu rising in his dry throat. They all looked at him, while trying to keep from being killed, in desperation to save him.

A gunshot, which seemed louder for the straw hats, pierced through Robins chest and she collapsed on the floor. "ROBIN!" Luffy was breathing heavy. 'Three of my Nakama are dead!'

The others were freaking out, their moves began to become sloppy. One by one they tumbled. "CHOPPER! USOPP! NAMI!"

The only two that weren't dead or dying we're Sanji and Zoro, who were standing back to back. "Oi, marimo..." Sanji said, his voice shaking, lighting another cigarette.

"What, shitty cook!" Zoro replied, eying the barrage of opponents that surrounded them. Only those who knew them could tell they were holding back tears. They were both exhausted.

"I don't want to, but we don't have a choice here." Sanji whispered, tapping his boot on the floor shakily. "We're gonna have to team up if he's making it out alive. Even then, 'm not sure if we'll make it..."

Zoro turned his eye towards the cook. "So you're thinking the same thing as me?" Zoro gave him a halfhearted grin. "Oh how I've fallen..."

Luffy was on host knees looking at his two last Nakama trying to come and save him instead of run. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" He screamed, tears falling from his eyes. "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE, CAPTAINS ORDERS!"

They ignored him trying to get to the side of the room his was on. One didn't make it. Sanji was flung into the opposing side of Luffy, landing with a devastating crack and didn't get back up. Zoro was feet away from him when he yelled out in pain, falling inches in front of Luffy, sword and bullet wounds in his back.

Luffy's eyes went even wider. "Zoro..." He whimpered. "Please, I don't wanna be alone..." He saw Zoro twitch then heave himself into a standing position. Their enemies seemed to freeze, unsure of what he was going to do, or uncaring, but knowing he was no real threat.

"Luffy," Zoro started, taking out the Wado Ichimonji. "Wounds on the back are a swordsman's shame..." He closed his eyes, coating his weapon in haki and concentrating. Luffy didn't understand what he was talking about. 'Why is he talking about this now?!' "But I'd gladly receive these wounds a hundred times over if it means you'll get out of here!"

Luffy knew what he was trying to say, they could read each other so easily after all. "You aren't going to just stay behind, Zoro! I won't run away and leave you!" Luffy glared at his swordsman, tears threatening to once again overflow.

"Think of this as your crews final will!" Zoro thrust his word forward. "Shishi Son Son!" The chains around Luffy fell to the ground as Zoro fell forward, blood poring from his mouth and wounds. Without thinking Luffy went into second gear and sprinted out of the building with the bleeding Zoro. Leaving shocked marines behind who were whispering about his cutting sea stone. 'Where to go!' He looked towards the harbor, where the Sunny was docked. 'Ill use coup de burst to get away then... Treat Zoro's injuries!' He bounded quickly towards the ship. As soon as he got on it he leaned Zoro against the wall and made the ship blast away.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

He didn't know what to do... All of his Nakama were dead, except Zoro. He did a poor job patching up the wounds and it had been three days of drifting randomly in the sea; he felt his hope draining away. "Dammit Zoro, wake up!" His watery eyes were pleading at the unconscious man sleeping in the infirmary, Choppers infirmary, his dead friends infirmary. He was still in shock, his brain refusing to believe the information being pumped into it. He was about to leave the infirmary when he heard a sputtered cough, hoping filling his wide empty eyes. "ZORO!"

Said man was blinking around. "So this is what hell is like? More comfortable than I expected..." He stared over at Luffy, who was beaming.

"You're awake..." Luffy smiled and hugged the swordsman. "Your awake!" The little teenager hopped up and dragged Zoro to the kitchen. They had a small meal, Zoro being surprised that Luffy hadn't gobbled everything down day one. Zoro also noticed that his body didn't have any energy, making Luffy have to practically carry him everywhere.

As the sun set and Luffy fell asleep next to him, Zoro looked over himself. He spotted, and felt, a wound that was still streaming a blood. 'Dammit, it won't stop!' He closed his eyes and thought back to, that. He was prepared to die there, still was. He opened his eyes and looked over the wound, which was still bleeding. He shook Luffy awake. "Na, Zoro..."

"What Luffy?" Zoro sat up with Luffy opposite.

"Is everyone really..." Luffy couldn't finish the sentence and he looked at his feet.

Zoro only nodded when Luffy looked at him with tears in his eyes. He shoved himself into Zoro's lap and cried. After Luffy had calmed down, aka stopped crying, Zoro tried to take his mind of what was happening by telling him strange tales. Luffy calmed down enough to start actually laughing, both at the story and Zoro's bad story telling.

They ate, and sung, and stared out at the sea. There was a small island, populated but small, that they were drifting towards. "Zoro! Do you think they have a doctor there?! One that can fix your wounds?!" He was jumping up and down on the railing.

"Luffy be careful! If you fall in I'm in no shape to be able to get you!" Luffy ran over to Zoro and sat in his lap excitedly talking about the new island. Zoro smiled at him, noticing that his eyelid was becoming heavy. 'Im not gonna make it to the island, huh. Stupid bandages won't stop the bleeding...' He looked down at Luffy, who was starting to drift off. The kid was still smiling, probably ignoring the fact that eight of his other Nakama weren't ever getting better in order to focus on making him better. His vision was getting blurry and he took one last gulp of booze before the sight of a woman's legs appearing in the corner of his eye. "Dont... Touch... Luff-"

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

The woman looked at the dying man. "Don't... Touch... Luff-" his body slumped slightly, his one open eye slowly closing and his breathing fading away.

She closed her eyes. "Thank you, Roronoa Zoro, for protecting Luffy." She took the teen in her arms and laid him out on the deck, putting a blanket over him. "Luffy, my little Luffy. What are we going to do with you?"

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Luffy blinked himself awake. He was warm, but it was a different kind of warm. It wasn't the same as it was when he was with Zoro. 'ZORO!' Luffy bolted up, the blanket on top of him falling off his chest. "Luffy." He looked over at a tall woman. She looked to be in her mid thirties as had long, green hair that hung down to her middle back and she had bangs that hung on either side of her face. She was wearing a simple dress and apron. Her face held a serene smile and calm warming eyes.

"Makino?" Luffy was surprised until he remembered Zoro. "Ahh- I have to go to Zoro! He's in trouble if I-" Makino stepped in his way and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry, Luffy..." She pulled him closer as she felt him trembling. He broke out crying and they sat on the floor, her holding him in her lap, rubbing his back as he cried for his lost friends.

The next morning they set him on a small raft and set it aflame while it drifted out to sea. "Makino." Luffy was staring out at the raft as it drifted away, his eyes empty. "What do I do now? All of my friends are de- gone." He stared at the green-haired woman, a pleading look on his face.

"Luffy, what if I could give you another chance?" She giggled at the bewildered look on his face. "It also explains why I'm here right now..."

)-(In the Kitchen)-(

"Shortly after you left, I ate a devil Fruit." She was in the kitchen area, sitting at the dinner table. "Apparently it's called the Wish Wish Fruit. It allows the user to grant wishes." She rolled up the sleeves of her dress and Luffy saw a strange, black tattoo. It was like a figure eight but with five loops instead of two. There was an identical one on her right arm. Three of the loops had bright red swirls inside them.

"What's with the tattoo?" Luffy asked looking at it with genuine curiosity.

"With every wish I grant it comes with a ranking of sorts. The more it affects my surroundings the higher the ranking. The last wish I made was to come to you, Luffy." Luffy looked up at her, surprised but still confused.

"So?" She chuckled at his response and ruffled his hair before replacing his straw hat on top of his head.

"So~, I can grant any wish That anyone asks of me..." She sighed as he quirked and eyebrow and tilted his head to the side. "Luffy you want to see your Nakama again, right?"

Luffy's eyes lit up and he shook his head ferociously. "I can send you back, Luffy. You can become stronger and save your friends." He froze and stared at her. "Will you make a wish?"

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Luffy was fidgeting around, pacing on deck. He was nervous, but excited, but really nervous. What if he messed something up and didn't meet one of his nakama or they wouldn't join him... What if that barrel he jumped in at the beginning of his journey carried him somewhere else...

He bounced onto Sunny's figurehead and lay down on it. "Hey, Sunny... Merry too, should I go back? I'll miss you guys but, eventually we'll all sail together again! And this time I won't hurt you as much Merry! And- And..." He hugged the lion head. "We'll all be happy!" The only reply was the gentle lapping of waves against the side of the ship, but, for whatever reason it may be, he felt a little better about it.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Makino stood in front of Luffy, who was smiling wildly. "Remember, only you and me will remember this, though I won't have my devil fruit. For everyone else it will be just as it happened the first time, kay? And I'm not sure, but I think this will hurt a little."

He nodded and she held out her hands. Her thumbs overlapped one another and her middle fingers touched while her pointer fingers crossed and rested on her middle fingers. Her ring fingers were bent forwards and her pinkies were pointed up.

"See you there, Luffy!" With that she shifted her hands so that her hands were like guns, one pointed at him and the other at her, and 'shot' them both. Almost immediately he felt an invisible bullet hit and everything went dark.

Darkness, he couldnt see anything. Pain. There was so much of it. He felt his body conform and shrinking. He felt a powerful burning all over his body. At the same time scars and muscles weakened leaving Luffy feeling tired.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Then his eyes darted open and he was staring at a wooden ceiling, panting. Rough, wooden flooring was pressed against his back and he was covered in a small blanket. His body was much smaller than it had been before though he still had a faint X shaped scar on his chest, not nearly as bad as it had been before. He heard the small breaths of two children next to him and felt tears pooling in his eyes. 'Ace, Sabo!'

Luffy sat up, looking at the nostalgic view of Dadan's hut. Then he saw his two brothers, their bodies those of children, sleeping on either side of him. He stretched his arms and pulled them out of their dreamland with a hug. "Ace! Sabo!" He jumped up and down, his brothers struggling to catch their breath.

"Lu, I can't breath!" Ace croaked, just as Sabo choked out, "Luffy, 'm choking!" He immediately let go and laughed as they sat panting on the floor, holding their necks.

After a few seconds of recuperation they bonked him on the head, glaring. "OWWW!" Luffy glared back at them. "WHY'D YOU DO THAT?!"

"IDIOT YOU ALMOST CHOKED US!" Ace yelled.

Luffy blinked at him before looking to the side, rubbing the back of his head and saying, "I'm sorry. I won't do it again." in a dead pan voice.

'He's not sorry at all!' They both thought, sweat dropping.

A loud voice boomed from below. "Time for your marine training, you brats! Gahahaha!" The three children gulped, their faces turning blue.

They quickly looked at each other and nodded before turning to their room's window, all of them trying to squeeze through as Garp crashed into their room. "RUUUUN!"

)-(Author's Notes)-(

Hello my dumplings! Ok so I know that this isn't a completely original idea and there's a lot of these kinds of stories but I've been wanting to do my own one of these for soooo long that I couldn't resist!

Also starting next chapter, I'm going to have my titles spin offs of a movie/Book/Anime/Manga/etc title.

(Example:

Title; The ugly Bounty Hunter

Original Title: The ugly Duckling)

Everyone who manages to guess it correct gets a shout out in the next chapter along with the correct answer! Your only hint will be if its a movie title or manga title, etc. Please review, I love it when you do!

Till next time, my dumplings!


	2. The Demon, the Noble, and the Crybaby

Ok so this title is from the first book/movie of a popular Book/Movie series! Also tell me if I'm being too descriptive and crap so I can improve my Fanfictions. I tend to write like I'm writing an essay. So, if I do, I'm sorry. XD Anyways, Chapter 1, commence!

The Demon, the Noble, and the Crybaby...

They were running through the woods trying to run from their crazy gramps. Behind them followed the cracking of falling trees and the occasional yelp of an unlucky animal that had gotten in Garp's way. Soon the children found themselves stuck between a cliff and the crazy Jiji.

That's when Luffy decided to think. 'We have three options. One: We fight gra- We have two options. One: We dive off the cliff and into the ocean..." He glanced at his brothers, whose faces were full of terrified determination. 'I guess that leaves option two...'

"Gramps!" Luffys outburst made all of the three look at him in confusion. He stood in front of his brothers and put his hands on his waist. "I want you to train us!" All three of their jaws dropped to the ground, looking at Luffy with shock. There was a moment of silence.

Garp was the first to recover. "Gahahaha! That's my grandson!" He rubbed his chin and quirked an eyebrow. "What brought about the change of heart?"

"You mean other than its either training or death by drowning?" Luffy said, peering over the cliff. Ace and Sabo were still in shock, though their jaws had returned to their faces. Garp nodded and sat, beginning to pick his nose. Luffys face turned to one of determination and he crossed his arms. "I don't wanna lose." He glared at the horizon and facing the ocean, remembering his dying Nakama, and remembering Ace (and almost Sabo) when he died. "I wanna be able to protect everything! I don't wanna lose anyone! Not Sabo, not Ace, and you neither gramps! When I set out to sail, I'm gonna become the Pirate King!" He paused, slightly amused at Garp's now agitated, yet proud, face. "A pirate King can't be the king without a crew to call his Nakama!" He turned to his older brothers. "So Sabo, Ace will you join my-"

"No!" They both said simultaneously. Although already knowing the answer, Luffy pouted.

Garp sat the with his eyes closed and arms crossed, frowning while in deep thought. 'I don't wanna lose anyone! Not Sabo, not Ace, and you neither Gramps!' Garp cracked a grin. 'That damn brat!'

He stood up and cracked his knuckles, his eyes were shining as he gazed down on the boys. "We'll if you want me to train you so much!" Luffy gulped, thinking that suddenly jumping off that cliff didn't seem like such a bad idea.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

The three boys were beat. They had been tied to balloons, fighting monkeys, thrown into 'bottomless' pits, and much more for a whole month. Luffy hadn't used his Haki, which was incredibly pitiful because of his small, weak child-like figure, so he could strengthen his body and his brothers.

They crawled into Dadan's shack and bathed, wanting to get some-what clean before going back to their hideout.

"I'm hungry!" Luffy whined, falling to the floor alongside his brothers. "S-Ace food!" 'Oops, almost said Sanji's name there... Gotta be more careful.' Luffy rolled towards Ace and pulled out his best puppy dog eyes. "Pleeeeaaaaassssee?!"

Ace sighed. "Fine, how about tomorrow we go into high town and get some food there? But first we have to fix our base, it got a little banged up after the last storm." Luffy beamed and snuggled close to his brothers. 'Ive missed this...' He thought as he drifted asleep.

)-(The Next Morning)-(

They were in the middle of Gray Terminal, which was oddly desolate, and were about to enter Goa Kingdom. "I wanna find a telescope!" Luffy yelled, oblivious to their surroundings. Ace hit him on the head and told him to quiet down and look for usable wood. "Meanie..." Luffy whispered, nurturing his hurt head. 'How is it that he does that? Haki?' Luffy peeked over at Ace's hand to see almost microscopic specks of black fading. 'So, he can use haki! Ace is so cool!'

Luffy's grin faded as he was pulled into the arms of one of Bluejam's men. 'So it's time for this, huh?' He was kicking and trying to get out of the adults grip. 'This child's body is really annoying! I can't do anything...' He yelled for his brothers help. "Ace, Sabo, help me!" Just then two more of Bluejam's came from behind them and captured them. "Ace! Sabo!" Because of his continued struggle his captor shoved his face into the ground, which was littered with sharp objects. "Owww!" He heard shouts from the other two telling the man to get away from their little brother and barely suppressed a proud grin. From the direction of high town came a line of troops, a nobleman leading them.

He saw Sabo's face pale as he gaped at his father. "Sabo, I've come to bring you home. These shenanigans need to come to an end at once!" The man, Outlook lll, held a bored glare the entire time, thinking of a million places he would rather be than here. "You need to return to High Town, and your studies, this instant!"

Sabo held a pained face. "I don't want to go back! I hate it there!"

The nobles expression didn't change. "Stop acting like a brat! You've had you fun, playing with this... Filth!" He wrinkled his nose and waved his hand in Luffy and Aces direction.

Ace slipped out of his captors hold and rushed towards the man. "We're not filth!" He was shoved roughly to the ground by one of the pirates, causing blood to splatter on the nobles face, which now held a slightly shocked, and disgusted, expression.

"What do you think you're doing?!" He shot the pirate a glare as he wiped the blood off with a handkerchief. "You got some of that filth's blood on me!" The pirate muttered an apology and pulled the kid back.

Sabo was scared so he pleaded towards his father. "Fine! I'll go, just don't hurt them! Please, I'll do anything you want!" He hung his head in defeat and walked to inner tween the rows of guards that had accompanied the noble.

"Bye, Ace, Luffy..." And he began to walk away...

"SABO! DON'T GO!" The two brothers yelled, tears threatening to fall from their eyes. As Sabo walked farther away a small telescope fell from his pocket and was trampled by one of the guards.

After Sabo was taken away, Bluejam, the pirates captain, offered them a job, which Ace accepted. Luffy really didn't want to do it, knowing how many people were going to be killed but Ace's punches just hurt so much!

After completing the job, which consisted of placing boxes at various positions in the gray terminal, they returned to Bluejam's ship. There Bluejam told them about what was happening in Gray Terminal and what was in those crates.

Ace was pissed. "WHAT THE HELL! We've got to warn them! Do you know how many people are down there?!"

Bluejam looked at Ace threateningly. "You ain't doing nothin!" Turning towards the other two in the room he yelled at them. "Tie them up, now that they know the plan they can't be allowed to live!" Ace and Luffy were quickly tied to a beam in the middle of the ship.

"You aren't gonna get away with this!" Ace shouted, struggling in his bonds. Bluejam just laughed as a explosions sounded in the distance and declared that the fire would be spreading here pretty soon so they had to leave. After they left, Ace was trying to find something to cut through the ropes while Luffy kept trying to slingshot his head into the glass. "Luffy, what are you doing?!"

"Breaking the glass!" He said as he almost reached it. He flung his head back once more and it flew into the glass shattering it. "Got it!"

Luffy was grinning, waiting for Ace to understand what he was doing.

Recognition sparked in Ace's eyes and he reached for the glass with his feet. "Sometimes your a genius, Lu!" He got hold of a shard and began cutting the rope as the fire finally reached the ship.

"Hurry Ace!" Luffy said, scared despite knowing that it took them longer last time. When the fire was halfway across the ship the ropes slackened and Ace pulled him out of the ship. Minutes later and the ships deck crumbled down.

They were headed towards the Goa Kingdom, cutting across the burning trash heap. "Ace where are we going?!" Aces reply was interrupted by mad laughter. They both stopped running. Well Ace running and dragging Luffy along. Before them was Bluejam and his men. Bluejam asked for the treasure and Ace agreed to give him a map. "Ace, don't, that's your pirate fund!"

"Shut up, Luffy!" He said as he started drawing the map. "Right now your-our lives are more important!" Luffys eyes widened at his slip in words.

Suddenly he couldn't help it, he hadnt gotten the chance before so he rushed up to Bluejam and gave him a nice punch to the face before being pulled back by another pirate, who was pointing a sword at him.

Ace charged Bluejam and was doing rather well fighting him until he got pinned against the ground. Ace kept floundering around under Bluejam, muttering curses from his surprisingly colorful vocabulary.

The pirate holding Luffy down swung his sword at him as he trie to escape, slicing his face but not killing him. Aces eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "DON'T TOUCH LUFFY, YOU BASTARDS!" Unbeknownst to anyone but Luffy, Ace had let out a blast of haki. Everyone except him, Luffy, and Bluejam were on the ground with foaming mouths, unconscious. 'Cooooooool! Ace already unlocked conquerors haki on top of armament haki?!' Blood poured into one of his eyes and Ace was pinned down even harder by Bluejam.

"What the hell was that, brat?!" He said pointing a gun at Ace's head. Luffys remaining open eye widened. He was running towards the bastard to stop him when he was grabbed from the side and the gun was redirected right as it fired. "DADAN!" He yelled as a couple of the bandits looked at his wound, their eyes widening.

"Now... WE RUN!" Dadan said as everyone except Ace began running. "Oi, Ace! What the hell are you doing?!"

Ace was glaring at Bluejam. "I won't run!" The bandits looked at the kid with shock and Luffy was hiding his frown under his hat. 'Stupid Ace, that's gonna kill you one of these days...' With Dadan deciding to stay back with him the other bandits scurried up the hill, Luffy crying in their arms. He knew Ace and Sabo were going to be okay but kept thinking of all the bad that was going to happen, or could happen because of his interference...

Days later Ace and Dadan returned to the shack, meeting a Luffy who pounced on the both of them. Ace punched him. "Did you think I was dead or something?!" Luffy sniffed and Ace looked even more annoyed. "Don't write be off so easily, you bastard!" They got in a scuffle, with Ace being victorious.

Life went back to normal for not even an hour before one of Dadan's men burst through the door. "Sabo..." He panted bending with his hands on his knees. "Sabo, was killed! He was killed by a Celestial Dragon!" Everyone in the room froze.

Luffy felt himself tear up. He glanced at Ace, whose bangs covered his eyes, when he spoke. "Liar."

Ace lifted his head, showing eyes that gleamed. "Tell me your lying!" When the man didn't respond Ace ran over and punched him in the face. "Tell me your lying, dammit!"

"I I'm not! I don't want to believe it either! But- but I saw it! Sabo set out on a small fishing boat and crossed paths with the Celestial Noble's ship! The noble fired at his ship and not even his body remained! I saw it!" The man sputtered out, tears forming in his eyes as he spoke.

Ace glared at him and gritted his teeth before running off.

The bandits turned towards Luffy, who ran off after Ace shortly after.

Luffy followed Ace from a distance until he was at the small cliff that the trio had always hung around and talked about their future pirate careers. Luffy witnessed Ace do something he'd never seen Ace do until Marineford. He cried. Luffy's eyes widened and he stayed put even after Ace ran off.

He walked up to the cliff and lied down. His eyes watered so he pulled his hat over his face. A sob escaped his lips and he felt a light punch on his head. Ace was back. "How long are you going to go moping around?!" He said sharply, his emotions on the edge.

Luffy sniffed and glanced over at Ace. "I couldn't do it, Ace..." He said, thinking about Sabo, Ace, and his crewmates. "I was too weak! I-I couldn't protect anything!" Tears and snot covered his face as he thought of those he had lost.

"I wanna become much, much, much more stronger! Strong enough so that I never lose anyone ever again!" He wiped his face as his emotions got under control. "Ace... Please don't die!"

He received another hit on the head and turned towards Ace, who was now bending over and putting his face up to Luffy's. "Idiot!" He yelled. "I'll never die!"

He faced the ocean, his arms crossed and his eyes distant. "Luffy, someday were gonna go out to sea! And when that happens, we'll definitely live a life without regrets!" Luffy have him a watery smile and hummed in agreement.

'Without regrets...' He thought. 'Yeah... This time, Ace, I'll definitely save you, save my Nakama...' He gazed out at the vast waters that enveloped his home. 'This time I'll have no regrets!'

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Holy crap this was long! It took me forever! I hope you guys like it! I know it wasn't canon, but it shouldn't be... I mean he's redoing his journey so he's gonna say different stuff. I want to keep the quotes from the characters(as long as they still fit the scene) that were really memorable cause their awesome! Well anyway, hope you liked the chapter! I'm probably not gonna update this story often but I'll try!

Until then Dumplings,

OnePieceDoesExist


	3. The Travel Zone

Before I start this chapter I must give a shout out to the guest who has dubbed them self 'Monsieur First' for giving me a review that made me laugh!

Also, to reply to this review; Yes he will be using his memories later on, he just couldn't do much right now since he was so small!

Well noone guessed the name but that could be my fault! The original title was "The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe"

...Yeah probably impossible to guess but...

Here's your hint for this chapter's title, anyway:

It's a famous black and white Tv show. It's three words. Think about traveling across different dimensions.

Onto the actual story!

-(-)-(-)-

Chapter 2: The Travel Zone

14 year old Luffy sprinted through the forest, chasing the hog that was to soon by his dinner. He aimed a punch at the ground underneath the animal and it was sent flying into the air. He pulled back his fist and activated his armament haki, coating his fist black. The impact from his fist sent the bull flying into a nearby tree as it was instantly knocked out.

"Yahoo!" Luffy pumped his fists in the air before walking over to his catch. "Did ya see that Ace?!"

The soon to be 17 year old pulled his own, slightly larger, hog from the bushes. "Yeah, I saw. You did great, Lu!" Ace flashed him a wholehearted smile before it turned into a teasing grin. "But, my Haki is still better than yours!"

Luffy threw a rock at him and Ace simply held up his hand to catch, then crush it. "C'mon! I don't need to even use Haki if your gonna throw wimpy attacks like that!" Not one to throw away a challenge, Luffy coated his hands with haki and sprung towards his brother, whose arms were now a shiny black.

They danced through the forest dodging each other and smashing the ground while they were at it. Only when their stomaches roared to be fed did they return to their kill and start walking home.

Luffy felt as light as air as they walked to Dadan's hut. At the same time he felt like he was bearing the weight of a mountain. Tomorrow was Ace's birthday, his big brother's 17th birthday, and that meant that tomorrow Portgas D. Ace would set sail for the Grand Line.

Luffy wasn't afraid of what might happen, Ace wasn't stupid enough to use Haki unless his life depended on it, he didn't need the unwanted attention. No, what Luffy was really worried about was that bastard Teach. That spineless, traitorous, coward.

'What should I do?! I have the chance to save Ace! One of my only family in the whole world...' Luffy's face twisted in frustration. 'I could...' His face went blank and his eyes widened as a thought dawned on him. 'It might be risky... I might not-"

"Luffy, the boar isn't gonna run away, it's already dead, you don't have to hold it so hard. Geez." Ace's words snapped Luffy out of his head and he only then realized that he was gripping the animal so tightly that he'd breached the thick skin.

They reached Dadan's place and pushed their game through the front door. As per usual greeting, Dadan yelled at them for not doing their work and then refused to cook dinner herself before giving up as the boys ran upstairs to get to the bath first.

"So Ace..." Luffy began, trying, but ultimately failing, to clean his entire back.

"Here." Ace offered, taking the cloth from his younger brother and scrubbing his back. "So, what's up Lu?"

"Tomorrow's your 17th birthday, and..." Luffy trailed off, looking towards the ceiling. "Well your setting sail like we all planned to, right?"

"Yeah..." Ace grabbed a bucket of water and poured it over Luffy.

Luffy grabbed the bucket, pulled it down, and whispered in his ear.

"WHAT?!" Ace yelled, jumping back. "YOUR CRAZY LU!" He paused. "No way, absolutely no way that's happening!"

"But Ace!" Luffy whined, re-tightening the towel around his waist. But Ace wasn't listening, he has already left the bathroom. "Jerk..."

Ace walked into his and Luffy's shared bedroom and got dressed. He walked over to his "bed" and saw a box on it.

Picking it up, Ace sat down and places it on his lap. A tag on it read, 'To: the best Big Brother in the whole world, From: the future Pirate King!' Ace smiled.

He opened the box and pulled out the object. It was an orange cowboy hat that hat a smiling an frowning face on the front. Ace smiled fondly at the scrawled note that read 'Have a safe journey!' In the bottom of the box.

"...so, changed your mind?" Luffy asked, dangling upside-down from a branch Ace was walking under.

Said brother stopped next to him and sighed. "No, Luffy. My decisions final."

"You know I'm stubborn and won't stop till I get my way, right?" Luffy countered, flipping from the branch to walk beside Ace.

Ace stopped and smirked. "That'll only work on someone who isn't equally as stubborn, and its not gonna work on me!" Ace pushed Luffy's hat so that it blocked his eyes then raced forward into the forest.

Accepting the race, Luffy repositioned his hat and chased after the other. He swung from branches, leaped over creeks, and ducked under logs before finally tackling his older brother.

"You can't get rid of me that easily, shishishi!" His hat flew off and landed against the tree they were currently sitting against.

Ace went to grab it and shoved it onto his brothers head. "You should get something to hold that before you lose it."

They laughed and Luffy unscrambled himself from Ace. He faced the other and sat criss-crossed. "Your wearing the hat I bought you!"

Ace looked up at the object sitting upon his head and smiled. "Yeah, why wouldn't I?" Glancing at his brother he saw he troubled face and sighed. "You really don't want me to go, huh?"

"No!" Luffy interrupted, waving his arms in front of him. "It's just..." He pouted. "You keep saying no..."

Again, Ace sighed. "Luffy, we have our own journeys that were gonna go on, and mine starts today." The wind whistled through the forest and his hair danced. "I can't just go and do that, even if its for my only little brother, you have your own adventure waiting for you."

Luffy's heart ached every time Ace said that. 'But Sabo's still here... Somewhere.' He stood up and ran towards the shore, ignoring Ace's call of his name.

Leaning over the side of the cliff, he spotted the pre-stocked boat that Ace would be using to sail out in. 'Im sorry for doing this Ace and for running away like that, but hopefully you'll forgive me.'

Ace climbed onto the small fishing boat and checked to make sure he had everything. A barrel of water, a barrel of apples, his hat, and his backpack. He looked back at the island, the only place he'd ever known, with a sad smile. He was going miss this place and the people there.

The group crowded at the cliff edge consisted of Makino, the mayor, Dadan, and her bandit group, all of whom were trying to hide their crying.

He scanned the crowd, waving as his ship started off, looking for the face he wanted to engrained into his memory. It wasn't there.

Aces smile dimmed. 'He must have been pretty hurt...' The island became a small blip in the distance and Ace turned to face the seas ahead. 'Maybe if I bring him something really cool he'll forgive me... Though meat from a foreign land would probably be sufficient!' He laughed at that thought and took and apple out of the barrel.

"Yuck, a rotten fruit!" He threw the apple into the ocean. "That tastes disgusting! I hope not all of these apples are rotten..." He took another out and, thankfully, found it to be in good condition.

"So, where am I off to first?"

An update. This one seemed shorter than the other two to me but that could just be me.

Time-skip thingy. Yeah Ace's 17 Birthday is here and he's setting sail. I'm gonna switch between Ace and Luffy's pov when it's convenient, probably.

I tried to be elusive as to what Luffy's request was, but you've all probably guessed it already.

If you guys want me to do some sort of omake type deals Ill accept requests for short story things (in this universe) then just put them after the chapter.

Until next time dumplings,

OnePieceDoesExist


	4. Crouching Portgas Hidden Monkey

The title for last chapter was "The Twilight Zone" and was guessed by a guest! Yay someone understood my references, I'm not crazy!

The clue for this title is as follows:

Martial arts movie title nuff said.

Hi. What? Yes, this isn't your imagination. No, your not dreaming. Yes, this is actually an update for Make a wish upon a star. No, the underworld wasn't as exciting as I thought it would be and I felt a little disappointed. And yes, it feels good to be back from the dead. Oh, the chapter? I believe we should get to it!

-(Make a wish upon a star)-

"So, wanna join my crew?" Ace asked, laying down on top of the roof of a house. He received a grunt as an answer as he watched Piskel dance across the street, running around and hopping above marine after marine as more and more flocked in by the dozen. Just their luck that there was a warship docked so early into the Grand Line.

"Need some help?" Ace asked amused, seeing his future first mate shoot the marines left and right. Her turquoise hair dancing free from the ponytail it was previously in as a bullet almost hit its mark.

"I'm fine!" She replied, shooting two more marines. "I don't need help from the person that got me in this predicament in the first place!"

-(Two Hours Earlier)-

Ace stepped off his ship, if you could really call the small boat a ship, and started into the town. 'I wonder if I'll find anything exciting here. East Blue was such a drag, I didn't even find one crew member.' He thought, pouting slightly. While Ace seemed to be cool and collected on the outside he was zealous and excited on the inside. His adventure had finally begun on the wildest sea in the world and he could start his journey to defeat Whitebeard and prove that he wasn't just that scum for a father's son.

He stepped into a tavern on the shadier side of town and set down at the bar, which already seated two. 'This should be a good place to start.' He thought, looking around at the people inhabiting the area. "What'll I do ya for, lad?" The bartender asked, wiping off the counter.

"Whatever's the cheapest." Ace asked, not really focusing on the bartender, but the group of men that entered the bar.

It was six marines and right off the bat Ace could tell that they were no saints. The leader, or really just the guy in the front, was barking to the other customers about how he used to be some infamous bounty hunter. "They called me the Flash, because every time I showed up, the pirates were defeated in an instant! In a flash! Drahahahaha!"

'Never heard of him...' Ace thought to himself, taking a sip of the drink the bartender had brought him. 'Not bad.' He said turning his attention on the beverage in hand for a moment.

"I bet that story really did wonders back home in East Blue, shorty! Sorry! Never heard of ya!" A figure sitting next to Ace yelled. The voice had a thin British accent, but floated above the crowd. North Blue quickly popped into his mind. He diverted his attention from the now cherry-faced man to take a good look at the woman sitting next to him. Her hair was a bright turquoise, almost as bright as her eyes, and was pulled back into a ponytail, which split into two falling ribbons, and left only her choppy bangs to fall forward, cut so that they framed her face in a fat V. She had cherry red lipstick on and her skin was pale as snow.

She wore skin tight black leggings and short, equally dark shorts. A maroon belt circled her waist and held, from the small portion that peeked through, a plethora of guns of different shapes and sizes. Shining silver boots complemented the white shirt tucked in her shorts (surprisingly modest for someone in this part of town.) A lighter maroon colored cloak, without a hood, covered the entire outfit.

Overall it gave off quite the impression, or so Ace thought. The girl turned back to her own drink, ignoring the slowly approaching marine. "I think you've made him mad..." He said to her nonchalantly. "I'm Ace, by the way."

"Piskel." she replied. "I was only telling the truth. It's not my fault he's got a giant ego."

"So your saying its his fault for bragging about something noone cares about?" Ace asked, smirking into his drink.

"Pretty much. It doesn't show much to be desired. Bet he's single."

"Oh? Bet how much?" Ace edged on.

"Hmm... I'm not in the best financial situation so, how bout 1000 berries?"

"Sounds like a deal. So, who's asking?"

"Let's do rock-paper-scissors for it. Loser asks." She said turning towards him, and he in turn. The marine was almost to the bar now.

"Rock-paper-scissors!" They both said at the same time, flinging their hands forward. The girl left hers in a fist and Ace opened his out flat.

"I win." Ace said turning his back to the approaching marine, smirking.

The girl huffed and turned to the marine that was now standing uncomfortably close to the two of them. "So what is it? You single?"

-(Make a wish upon a star)-

The marine flew through the tavern's front doors and smashed into the building opposite it. Ace watched as Piskel walked outside to accept, after Ace's persistent insisting, the challenge the captain had issued. He slammed enough berries to cover the fee for his drink on the counter and raced outside to watch the action.

He almost hopped back in immediately when a bullet skimmed his shoulder, coming accidentally from the dazed captain. He stared at the wound in surprise as small flames licked at it until it healed. "That's new." He said, noting to himself to check it out later, before hopping onto one of the nearby roofs and turning back to the fight.

Piskel had walked into the middle of the street. She pulled back her cloak slightly to grab two silver, long barreled pistols. She seemed bored when the captain stumbled out of the rubble she had kicked him into. "You'll pay for this you little wench!" He screamed, holding a bloody and, if Ace had to guess, probably broken nose. He then pulled out a mini den den mushi and yelled into it. He said something about upholding justice and defeating scum as per the usual.

Ace rolled his eyes. He wanted to see the girl in action, not this ass bark off about his marine justice crap. That's when he noticed the warship docked in the far port. 'This is going to get interesting...' He thought as the troops came tumbling out of the ship.

-(Back to the Present)-

The marines lay defeated, moaning in agony at either the non-fatal bullet wounds in their arms or legs or knocked out from the blows they received from a certain freckled man.

"What was that about not needing any help?" Ace teased as they walked back to his small ship.

"How was I suppose to know that there was a rear admiral on board?!" She huffed, tying the bandages around her shoulder tighter. "Just had to be a professional swordsman..." Then almost as an afterthought. "Why does it smell like apples?"

She looked at her captain in irritation. "How come your unscathed?! I swear I saw him hit you a few times..." She grumbled, losing some of her suaveness in her anger.

"Hmm... I'm not really sure but, if I were to guess, I would say it was a devil fruit." Ace said, scratching his head.

"Huh? What do you mean, 'you don't know?'" She retorted. "Usually someone remembers when they eat a devil fruit. Think back, did you ever eat a fruit that looked kinda weird and tasted horridly awful?"

The 'rotten apple' that Ace took a bite of one the first day of his journey popped into his mind. "Oh."

"Oh's right." She sighed. "How did I get stuck with you as my captain... How did I get stuck as a pirate? This can't possibly get worse..." They walked until they reached the harbor. "What's that?"

"My, no our, ship!"

"... ... ... I was wrong."

-(Make a wish upon a star)-

Luffy was ecstatic. The smell of adventure was calling to him, and he wasn't about to let it get away. Nonetheless, he was really glad his brother was SUPER oblivious. Actually, Luffy believed that there wasn't a "more oblivious" in his dictionary.

Why would Luffy be saying this? Because he was, in fact, on Ace's ship right now, hiding in a barrel of apples that somehow still hadn't been eaten or thrown away for about two weeks. Even more so, this barrel seemed to move to wherever it seemed convenient, for Luffy to slip on and off the ship or course.

The rubber man was a little surprised when Ace skimmed through East Blue, and didn't get a single crew mate. 'Im pretty sure I haven't changed anything yet... Probably...' He thought. Luffy wasn't surprised, however, when Ace didn't even stop at Loguetown and instead headed straight for Reverse Mountain.

Luffy was wondering where Ace had procured his Devil Fruit from, but wasn't expecting it to be right after he left. 'I have to admit, it was pretty funny when Ace would turn around to find something randomly lit on fire!' Ace's bounty when he entered the grand line was 32,000,000 berries, and Luffy was determined to beat that. 'Im pretty sure it's higher than last time...' He thought.

And that brings us to the present, where Ace has docked on his first island in the Grand Line. Luffy used Observational Haki to wait until Ace was a good distance from the ship before he climbed out of the barrel.

'I smell appley...' Luffy thought, sniffing his shirt. 'Whatever, just gotta not lose Ace.'

You're probably wondering what Luffy is doing right now, following his brother. Well, somebody has to warn Whitebeard of what's coming, or Ace's execution is going to happen exactly like last time, and Luffy DEFINITELY didn't want that to happen. He trusted Whitebeard, after all he was someone who his older brother Ace looked up to after all. Truth be told, Luffy had gotten older than Ace, but he didn't want that to happen. He never wanted to get older than his brother this time. Luffy remembered his 22 birthday, sitting on the head of the Sunny and silently crying.

Luffy shook the thoughts out of his head, scampered up onto a roof, and began following his brother. When Ace walked into a bar, Luffy decided to wait until he came out. I mean its not like he was going to disappear if he took his eyes off him for a few minutes. The underground pirate ship racing place that Luffy had visited, or was going to visit, popped in his mind but he shook it away.

It didn't take long for some marines to enter the bar and Luffy faintly heard some yelling before one of the marines was blown out of the bar and straight into the building he sat on. Luffy moved away, hoping whoever sent that attack didn't see him. A woman with really bright hair stepped out and pulled out two guns. Luffy whistled as she expertly handled them, though not as expertly as Usopp (and Yasopp) could, easily defeating the countless marines that came swarming from the battleship docked on the other side of the island minutes later.

His view was cut short when Ace hopped onto an adjacent roof. He couldn't let himself be seen! That would alter things WAY too much! Luffy picked up a strong presence coming towards them. 'An admiral?! No... It's not that strong. More Smokey's level...' Luffy thought, seeing a well built man reach his field of vision.

"Rear admiral Bluem!"

"Rear admiral!"

The defeated marines' yelling confirmed Luffy's suspicions. The rear admiral yelled something about justice before attacking the fluorescent girl. Luffy decided to call her fluor until he learned her name. Fluor dodged the blow and retaliated by shooting multiple times in his direction. Bluem shielded himself with his sword and charged at Fluor. She flung the guns to the side and pulled a shotgun from her back and began to fire. These bullets didn't have any effect either and she tossed that gun to the side also. Bluem swung for her neck and she leapt away from him just in time, earning a small nick on her chin from the blade.

She seemed to realize that the guns weren't working and opted to pull out a medium sized knife to attack head on. The marine wasn't expecting this so she managed to stab him in the shoulder, her knife getting stuck in the process. Luffy heard Ace yell something to Fluor and she yelled something about not needing help back. In the midst of their arguing the rear admiral leapt forward and cut a small gash in her shoulder. Luffy's instincts wanted to leap forward and stop the second swing towards her head, but Ace's were faster. He kicked the sword past her before kicking the marine across the street. The fight seemed to take a drastic turn as the two slaughtered the marine with devastating teamwork. Luffy decided to head back to the ship quickly as they started talking about leaving.

He ran on top of the roofs then used gear second to sprint to the boat and bury himself under the pile of nearly bad apples. Really, Ace needed to do some housekeeping.

-(Make a wish upon a star)-

Piskel quickly learned that Ace wasn't very good at cooking, or getting along well with others, or not picking fights, or cleaning- Only Oda knew how he could fit so much crap on one ship - or pretty much anything that wasn't fighting or getting new crew members- he was very talented at that portion of piracy.

But despite the fact that he had some weird need to get a barrel of apples every time their supply was touched, he fell asleep in the middle of conversations, fell asleep attempting to clean, fell asleep while navigating, fell asleep while fishing, and basically just fell asleep, she wouldn't trade him for any other captain in the world, and the rest of the crew would agree with her. Since she had joined, six crew members had joined the Spade Pirates.

James, a swordsman that wielded two sabers and had a strange need to make sure everything was organized- He saved her soul from the mess that was Ace; Martin, a snarky geek who toyed with explosions on many occasions; David, a dark skinned and very talented chef who studied martial arts; Kayla, a girl with the ability to transform into a bat, but hated when people would focus their attention on her; Veryil, a half human - half dwarf who could fix a ship like you'd never believe; And Saiyl, the best damn navigator Piskel had ever seen.

These additions brought their crew to a total of eight. They had traded their little boat for an actual ship when the crew grew to four members, and had been sailing on it ever since. They were currently docked at a large forest filled island that didn't have any inhabitants. It was a part of Whitebeard's territory and Ace was challenging him to a fight. She would admit it, she had questioned Ace's decision at first, but she trusted her captain and, like the rest of the crew, believed in him.

Talking from the dining room pulled her from her thoughts. "And I think tha- Oda dammit Ace! Don't fall asleep while I'm talking to you!" She walked in and saw Veryil repeatedly hitting the back of Ace's head, her attempts made futile as she was too small to deal serious damage, on her way to the pizza David had just made.

The sweet smell wafting from the kitchen was interrupted by a disgusting rotting smell snaking its way from the storage room. Piskel diverted her course from the mouthwatering food to check on what Ace had left to rot in the corner this time. What she found (and expected)- a rotten barrel of apples, as usual. What she didn't expect to find- a sleeping boy wearing a straw hat, no older than fifteen, inside. Her face flushed a deep red, dirty and sadistic thoughts of what Ace could have done running through her mind. "ACE!"

He exploded from his pepperoni pizza, a pepperoni sticking to his face before he wiped it off with a napkin. She yelled again, turning away from the boy. He jumped from his seat, thinking that someone was attacking the ship. The other crew members followed him, all confused when they met at the storage room. "What's wrong Piskel?!" She was blushing like a tomato before she stepped to the side to reveal the sleeping figure. His eyes widened. "LUFFY?!"

The boy woke up and yawned, rubbing his eyes. He looked around in confusion, inciting many 'awes' in the process, before his eyes landed on Ace, widening till they nearly popped out of his head. "A-Ace?! Why are you still here?! Weren't you gonna set sail?" His face lit up. "Did you change your mind?! Are you gonna let me come with you?!"

Ace was speechless. His crew however, was not. "Ace... a kid?!"

"If you were going to do it, you could have at least left him where ever you picked him up!"

"I didn't know you rolled that way."

"WHAT?!" Ace looked around at his crew. "Guys, he's my little brother!" They went silent.

"Now that just wrong, Ace!"

"Forget about gender, but your little brother?!"

"Dear Oda, help our captain!"

"You guys got it all wrong!" He defended himself, waving his arms around. "Nothing happe-"

Luffy jumped on Ace and wrapped his arms around him, toppling him to the ground. "Ace, I'm so glad to see you! You have no idea!" This did nothing to quell the crews creeping suspicion of Ace's nightly activities. Ace only blushed harder and yelled that it was a misunderstanding as Luffy hugged him.

-(Make a wish upon a star)-

Luffy wasn't overly excited to be found out, damn apples going bad, but he quickly covered his mistake, playing the completely ignorant. (Thank Oda he managed to pretend to sleep when the lady opened the barrel.) "We're in the grand line?! Really?!"

"How the hell did you even manage to get this far?! I even got a new ship, all be damned! And we're in the NEW WORLD!" Ace yelled, initial shock replaced with anger at his younger brother. I mean, what kind of idiot was he?! Ace rubbed circles on his temples, willing the headache to go away.

Luffy tipped his head to the side. "I was hungry. I may have sleepwalked..."

"Sleepwalked my ass! One of us would have seen you!"

"But apparently I've been on this ship the entire time and nobody saw me so..." Luffy tilted his head to the other side, sending Ace an I'm-totally-right-and-you-know-it look.

Everyone went silent. Piskel spoke up. "So... What do we do now?"

-(Make a wish upon a star)-

Ace glared at the figure ahead of him. It was one of the seven warlords, Jinbe. "What are you doing here? I don't have have an business with you, my beef's with Whitneard!"

"I cannot let you reach the old man!" Jinbe replied, getting into a stance. "I may not be a part of his crew, but I still respect him for everything he's done! I will stop you here, Fire Fist!"

Ace glared at him, his flames swirling around him, before leaping forward. "Hiken!"

-(Make a wish upon a star)-

Luffy had to stop himself from yelling out and waving when he saw Jinbe, though he looked a little younger. He was a little disappointed that Ace was fighting with one of his future Nakama, but it couldn't be helped.

He had heard that Ace and Jinbe fought, but he didn't think it was this intense. The crew ended up evacuating all the way to the other end if the island in order to not get caught up in their battle. It lasted for days and Luffy was impressed, to say the least. They seemed evenly matched, but on the last day, Jinbe fell down. Ace wasn't doing much better himself, but he was standing. "Wow, Ace you strong!" Luffy chirped, unaware of the ship splitting through the fog. Ace didn't reply, instead looking forward with an intense glare. Whitebeard was here.

"Who's the brat that says he's gonna take my head?" A booming voice questioned. Luffy's head shot towards it, he recognized this voice.

~"Don't get in my way, kid!"

"I was about to say the same to you! I'll rescue Ace, no matter what!"~

A small smile placed itself on his face. Ace sure found one hell of a man to follow, and Luffy was pretty sure that if he had ended up following someone (though that would never happen, he's gonna be the Pirate King!) that it would be someone like Shanks or Whitebeard. "Fight me!" Ace's words broke him from his thoughts.

Whitebeard leapt down from his giant ship. Ace immediately created a wall of flames between himself and Luffy and his crew. Luffy gaped. "Ace what the hell are you doing?!" Kayla, he think she had said her name was, beat him to the punch. The other members echoed her. Ace didn't reply.

"Idiot." Luffy mumbled, sitting down. He couldn't make out much through the flames and was sure it was mutual on both sides. That didn't stop him from hearing the crack as Ace and Whitebeard clashed and he narrowly dodged Ace's flying body. He sighed as Ace got back up and ran back through the wall towards Whitebeard. He was defeated minutes later.

"Gurararara... It would be a waste to see you die here, brat!" A pause. "Take up my mark and become my son!"

Luffy heard Ace gasp before yelling out. "Go to hell, shithead!" The flames dissipated as Ace's body slumped to the ground unconscious. The pineapple guy swooped down and asked Whitebeard something Luffy couldn't make out. He went to pick up Ace when Luffy heard Piskel yell.

"There's no way we're going to let you take our captain!"

Marco looked their way. He gaze lingered on Luffy's straw hat for a split second before redirecting towards the other first mate. He grinned. "Is that so? Then you're gonna hafta get through me if you want him back." Luffy snorted, that was never going to happen. Even still, the crew charged. Luffy just sat down, arms wrapped around his legs as he watched them be defeated in under a minute. "What about you Straw hat boy?" Luffy didn't think he'd be called by his epithet this early on.

"I'm not really a fighter!" He lied with a straight face. "Just here to keep my idiot of a brother in check." He said, pointing towards Ace. "I'm not doing a very good job of that. But that doesn't mean I'm just gonna let you drag him away, I'm coming!" He heard Whitebeard chuckle, Marco himself shaking his head as he scooped Ace up.

"Do whatever you want brat!"

-(Make a wish upon a star)-

•One Hundred Twenty Two Assassination attempts later•

Ace was ready. This time he would get Whitebeard's head. He was standing in front of Whitebeard's chair, where the man was currently drinking, when it happened. Luffy crashed down into the pile of boxes behind him. He pulled himself out, readjusting his hat before running over to Ace. "IDIOT! What did you think you were doing?! Fighting Whitebeard by yourself! What, did you think that I would just leave you there to die like that?! Stupid brother!"

Ace gaped at him. Abandoning his 123rd assassination attempt, he turned to his little brother. "What the hell are you doing here?! I told you to run?!" This couldn't be happening. He didn't mean to get Luffy caught up in his stupidity.

"Cause I'm your brother!" He said smiling.

Ace felt his eye twitching. "That's the exact reason why you shouldn't be here!"

"Huh?" Luffy asked, tilting his head. "That doesn't make sense."

"Yes it does! Now that you're here, that means they can tie you up and threaten to torture you to get me to do what they want! Or.." Luffy made a face.

"Thank for giving us ideas, yoi." Marco came over, raising and eyebrow and grinning. He took a look at Ace's aghast face. "I'm joking obviously. Do you really think that we'd do that?"

"Well, not really..." Ace mumbled, turning his head the other way. Marco could see a pout making its way onto his face.

"Oh, pineapple's back!" Luffy yelled, smiling up at Marco, who could feel his eyebrow twitching.

"My name's Marco, brat."

"Ok, pineapple!" Luffy chirped. A large white, mustached dog made its way into his field of view and he bounded off, trying to steal a ride from the furry creature.

Ace just stood there, mouth agape. How his little brother was just running around the Moby Dick, home of the strongest man alive, Whitebeard, he didn't know. 'Its Luffy, I shouldn't be surprised!' He thought, smiling to himself.

Click!

Ace blinked a few times, trying to readjust his eyes after the bright light temporarily blinded him. When he could see again, an image of the fourth division commander, Thatch, holding a camera den den mushi greeted him. "This is so going in the photo album!" The chef yelled proudly.

"Huh?! Like hell it is!" Ace reached forward to grab the camera, but Thatch was faster, jumping to the side and racing into the ship, Ace giving up the chase because he knew there was no way in hell he could locate him inside the maze that was the Moby Dick. "Whatever..." He mumbled, scowling, as he took a seat against the railing.

'God dammit!' Ace felt like punching something. 'I can't let Luffy stay here cause of my stubbornness!'

'Why do they even want me to join them? Ive tried to kill their captain countless times and they still were trying to make me one of them?! These people were crazy, almost as crazy as Garp.' Footsteps pulled him from his thoughts. He looked up to see Marco holding a plate of food. The commander gave him a half smile.

"Here, eat." Marco offered. When Ace didn't reply he set the food down next him and began walking back.

"Why do you call him Oyaji?" Marco paused and looked back at Ace, slightly surprised that he had actually spoken up.

"We're all outcasts in the world and Oyaji brought us together, accepted us. He calls us his sons and we call him pops." Marco said softly. "It's just a word, but it makes us so happy!" He flashed a brilliant smile. Ace sat there still as Marco walked away.

-(Make a wish upon a star)-

Even riding the Whitebeard Pirate's dog, Stefan, Luffy couldn't find Ace. It would have been easy with his observation haki, but the thousand something people aboard the giant ship were making it impossible. The only person he could distinctly make out was Whitebeard, who's giant presence was had to miss. 'I should try getting better at that...'

He heard cheering from around the main deck and pointed towards it. Stefan ran towards the sound. "So you finally decided to join us! Looks like I can put that picture in the photo album after all! Hahaha!" Ace was standing there grinning, a large tattoo now present on his back. He seemed to be arguing with the red headed commander over something when Luffy got into earshot.

Ace waved over at him. "OI, Luffy! Look what I got!" He faced his back to him. "Cool right?"

Luffy snickered at the pirates' confused faces when they saw him riding their ferocious dog. "Yeah Ace, it looks really cool!" He hopped off the dog, giving him a pat on the head before running up to Ace and giving him a hug. He pulled away and set a teasing smirk on his face. "What happened to being your own captain, Ace?"

Ace pushed his straw hat down in front of his eyes, muttering a shut up. Luffy laughed.

The crowd around Ace slimmed out as the commanders yelled at everyone to get back to whatever work they needed to do. "By the way, where the hell have you been this last month, Lu?" Ace asked, sitting them down near the side of the ship to talk.

"The stupid pineapple made me go on one of their other ships!" Luffy complained, pouting and crossing his arms.

~"Do what you want, brat!"

Luffy started heading towards the giant white whale themed boat when he was pulled back by his shirt. "Ah! Lemme go!" He was lifted off his feet and dangled until he turned to face his capturer. It was a tall (lady?) wearing a kimono and heavily applied makeup.

"Sorry, dumpling." The man - yes definitely a man, despite his clothes - said, dropping him back to the ground. "But if you wanna come, you're sticking with the idiot's crew." He motioned to the unconscious forms of Ace's crew, which were being put on a slightly smaller, black whale ship. The man (wasn't he a commander?) looked back at Luffy, and started straightening his clothes out. "I was told to watch you guys, so you're sticking close to me- no buts!" Luffy closed him mouth and began pouting. "I'm doing a quick sweep of some of our nearby territories then were heading back to the Moby Dick."~

"He tried to get me to wear a dress Ace, a dress!" Ace burst out laughing, rolling over on the deck while clutching his sides. "It's not funny Ace! It was horrifying!"

"Haaa-Hahahahaha!"

"Ace!"

-(Make a wish upon a star)-

Luffy looked at the passed out pirates around him. Ace was lying on top of Thatch, both of whom had passed out after idiotically challenging Marco, a self healing Phoenix, to a drinking match.

He stepped his way through the mess of sleeping pirates, who covered nearly the entirety of the deck. After stepping on a few faces and hands and legs and other unmentionable body parts, whispering a sorry of course, he finally made it out of the minefield.

"Surprised to see you up, yoi." Luffy looked over to see Marco leaning against the railing, looking as clear headed and totally not drunk as he had before the beer was brought out.

"I need to talk with Whitebeard." Marco raised an eyebrow. "Its important."

Marco sighed and they headed towards two giants doors on the side of the ship. Luffy knocked once and waited. "Come in brats." And with that, he effortlessly slid open the massive doors.

-(Make a wish upon a star)-

Cliffhanger! Dun dun duuuun!

This was a monster. I sort of didn't know how to transition in between different scenes so if parts of it seemed awkward, I'm sorry. I wanted to get past the Luffy on Whitebeard's ship fast so I'm squeezing it all into two chapters.

Until next time,

OnePieceDoesExist


End file.
